Supreme Leader Snoke
Supreme Leader Snoke is the founder and leader of the First Order and the main antagonist of the Star Wars Episodes Vll-lX. He is Kylo Ren and General Hux's master and a powerful entity of the Dark Side of the Force. He is motion captured and voiced by Andy Serkis, who is also known for his role as Gollum. Physical Description Snoke is a male individual who served as Kylo Ren's master approximately thirty years after the Battle of Endor and a very skillful in the dark side of the Force. He appears as a very thin and frail being with large hands. His hologram used on the Starkiller Base projected him several times larger (around 25-30 feet) than his natural appearance, towering over Kylo Ren and General Hux similar to the Emperor making his true height up to 7-8 feet, as Andy Serkis said. Snoke had an elongated face with pale, scarred skin and dark black eyes. He sported a large scar from the top of his head, all the way down to his brow. Snoke also has a scar or burn on his right cheek. Snoke wore a simple cloak similar to those worn by Sith Lords. Snoke tended to speak slowly and enunciate his desires with a forceful undertone. Star Wars Episode Vll:The Force Awakens He is the Bigger Bad/tertiary antagonist of the film.After the escape of Poe Dameron by help of the deserting stormtrooper Finn, General Hux and Kylo Ren are called before Snoke. Snoke tells them that if the droid BB-8, whom Dameron gave the map leading to Luke Skywalker, brings the map to the Resistance a new Jedi Order will rise. Hux claims full responsibility for the failure and tells Snoke that Starkiller Base is ready to be used against the Republic. Snoke orders Hux to oversee the preparations and dismisses him. After the general has left, Snoke exclaims that there has been an awakening and asks Ren whether he felt it too. He then tells Ren that the droid they are searching is in the hands of Ren's father, Han Solo. Ren tells Snoke that Han means nothing to him but Snoke responds that despite his training, Ren has never faced such a task before. His hologram then fades away, leaving Ren alone in the room. After Ren has captured Rey, but is unable to read her mind, as she herself is strong with the Force, he reports to Snoke who can not believe that the scavenger girl bested his apprentice. When Snoke asks of news of the droid, Hux tells him that because he had the girl in his hands, Kylo deemed the droid irrelevant and stopped the search for him. To prevent the Resistance from finding Luke Skywalker, Snoke tells Hux to prepare the base's weapon to destroy the home planet of the Resistance. Snoke then tells Ren to bring Rey to him, but she has already escaped her prison cell. When it becomes imminent that Starkiller Base has reached a critical condition and will be destroyed under the attack of the Resistance, Snoke calls General Hux to him and orders him to evacuate the base as well as to bring Snoke's fallen apprentice to him in order to complete his training. Star Wars Episode VIII: Snoke will be featured in the Star Wars: Episode VIII. Star Wars Episode lX: Snoke will be featured in Star Wars:Episode lX. Personality Snoke is the founder and the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and appeared to be a calculating and reserved military leader as well as a powerful master of the dark side. Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren described Snoke as "wise", while Han Solo and Leia Organa believed he was manipulative and that he exploited Force-sensitive individuals, such as Kylo Ren, only for their power. Snoke is very old, having a vast knowledge of the past and of the Force. He displayed tendencies unusual for practitioners of the dark side, displaying an interest in Kylo Ren due to his embodiment of a balance between both the light and dark sides of the Force, as opposed to only one aspect. Snoke showed little emotion, appeared very calm, and didn't appear to be in any form of worry or distress despite the circumstances against him and the First Order. When Starkiller Base was being destroyed, he calmly expressed his wishes without showing any form of anger or annoyance, a stark contrast to his apprentice Kylo Ren, who is prone to violent outbursts when faced with frustration. Behind the Scenes * His appearance was created using motion capture (CGI). * His name was officially unveiled on May 28, 2015. * Some fans theorize that Snoke is in truth Darth Plagueis, who used his deep knowledge of the force to survive somehow, and even Jar-Jar Binks in a Reddit theory. One MoviePilot theory even proposed that Plagueis, Snoke, and Binks were all the same being all along, and that Plagues had become disillusioned with the Sith, feigned his death at Palpatine's hands using "Force Projection", and then disguised himself as a gungan (again using "force projection", using the dark side to manipullate his way into the senate, before later taking up the role of Snoke. This is unverified, as Andy Serkis recently stated that Snoke is "just Snoke". Despite this, many fans still hope he truly turns out to be Jar-Jar or Plagueis. * Snoke's face is similar to the face of Mason Verger. * Snoke's look is very similar to the look of the Dementors in the ''Harry Potter ''franchise. * Snoke is similar to Lord Voldemort: They are bald and ancient, they are leaders of a villainous cult, and they even serve as a father figure to one of their minions. * Snoke is similar to Darth Sidous Gallery Supremeleader.png|Snoke speaks with Hux and Ren Surpreme Leader Snoke_Headshot.jpg|Close-up over Snoke's face Snoke_and_Ren.jpg|Kylo Ren and the Supreme Leader discuss the recent turn of events Snoke_Hux_Ren.jpeg|Snoke before Hux and Ren Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:Fascists Category:Military Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Mass Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:War Criminals Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Dark Messiah Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Strategic Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Aliens Category:Non-Action Category:Life-Drainers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Scarred Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Animal Killers Category:Child Murderer Category:Propagandists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fearmongers Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Hatemongers Category:Extremists Category:Provoker Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Teacher Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars